halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Arbita/Arbit'agon 'Kavos
Names I'd like you all to understand that while Arbita relented and gave his Elite a last name, users have the right to withhold information about their characters, including but not limited to age, facial features, and names. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 07:28, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Stuff I don't believe that this breaks any canon. Yes, the odds of any Covenant surviving the Battle of Instillation 04 is low, but it doesn't make it break canon. The Arbiter survived, for one. 03:34, 17 January 2008 (UTC) No, its the name.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 03:47, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Oh. Is it that he doesn't have a last name? 05:53, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Elite naming principles are made up of several parts. From Halopedia "The first name is a given name that is attained at birth, which persists until adulthood. As they come of age, they earned the right to carry a badge name. This name is made up of three parts: an adjectival descriptor, such as "fast" or "deadly," a crèche or family name, and ee, an honorific indicating that the Elite is a military participant. Since the Great Schism all Elites in the rebellious faction have stripped their name of this honorific." An example would be Kasr 'Revsaree, Rev being a adjectival descriptor, Sar being his faimily name, ee being his type of service, in this case, military. --Ajax 013 13:31, 18 January 2008 (UTC) And then there's Demakhis's idea that if an Elite attains Imperial Admiral status he obtains a middle name also. --The Lord of Monster IslandUltimate Monster LordThe Lord of GruntsJust another SPARTANMCPO James DavisAlternate Reality HaloI here your cries 15:39, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Tell me a better name then. User:Arbita Elites don't have names like Arbit or anything, that's just a rank, elites get names like R'tas Vadum, or Sch 'Nodot. And acrobat is not a rank!, you really don't get it do you.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 21:45, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Shush Malley. Why!? Im only trying to help! Asshole!--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 22:06, 18 January 2008 (UTC) An example would be Arbit 'Agonee (though the ee goes if this is post covenant civil War) taking the two sections of your characters name. Or possibly, Arbit'agon 'Kavosee , taking the Arbit'agon bit as his whole first name then making up a second name. --Ajax 013 21:54, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Please remember about civility. 02:06, 19 January 2008 (UTC) And you only made it worse, you see the Hayabusa clan is a complete shame of canon, the worst article on the site, you are shitting up your article by even mentioning those guys!! And two, you can't use other users articles.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 01:29, 2 February 2008 (UTC) This article breaks rule number 2 * You are using Austin's Spartan ODSTs (Which is also not canon friendly) * You are (were) using MY ODST screens that I took, and donated to others WITH permission. * You are using Dark Energy's Hayabusa (crap), your lucky he's banned. * And LOMI's Mk.IIV armor. --'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 04:12, 2 February 2008 (UTC) You can't use other peoples fan fiction without their express permission, or if you have double ownership with them of the article. --Ajax 013 15:16, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Ok all refrences will be burned.Arbita 15:32, 2 February 2008 (UTC) All refrences are gone. Happy now? I don't really see what's wrong with the article... I know that 'Arbit'agon' is a odd name, even for a Elite. But how is 'Arbit'agon' uncanon frendly? SPARTAN-118 Oh, never mind. There is nothing seriously wrong with this article. Leave it alone. He's obviously made a heak of an effort to clear up any uncanon friendlyness. Why not cut him a break. Does it really matter if his character want to be an acrobat or something.SPARTAN-118 Userboxes not spartan-118 Will you STOP USING OTHER PEOPLE'S FANON!!! And killing thier characters without permission. I might as well kill Arbit'agon if this were so.--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley'']] 19:19, 16 March 2008 (UTC)